


Ironic

by LucifersHitman



Series: Knot your typical mates [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A bit of bloodplay, Alpha!Dean, Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Demon!Dean, Fighting, Fingering, Gags, M/M, Mating, Oil glands, Possesive!Dean, Smut, Throat Fucking, angel!cas - Freeform, dom!Dean, if you're looking for plot don't bother., mark-of-cain!dean, omega!cas, porn without much plot, self lubricating, seriously it's a porny story, slight dubcon, snarky Cas, sub!cas, wing!kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucifersHitman/pseuds/LucifersHitman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Know that when I win little angel, I'm not going to kill you." </p><p> </p><p>He jumped a dirty low kick as they clashed again, lightning meeting the sea as they roared and twirled about blade meeting blade and fists on flesh. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm going too keep you." </p><p> </p><p>"I would like too see you try hellspawn."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ironic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [niniitaah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniitaah/gifts).



> Uh I hope this is what you wanted? *shifts shyly* enjoy?
> 
> Come and find me on tumblr at thewolf-inred.tumblr.com
> 
> Thank you too Zarathufosaken for beta'ing <3

Ironic  


When Dean first met the angel Castiel, it was in the middle of a war. Surrounded by bodies of fallen vessels, the two were among the last few going.

 

For Dean it wasn't a surprise, he was the prodigy of Cain. Immortal with the first blade in hand, so one could imagine to have a seraph surviving and still kicking, was a shock.

 

He was a very pretty little thing though, a few inches shorter than himself with a mop of black locks, twisted and stuck to his forehead with blood and rain water. Blue eyes flashed out from the streaks of red and black, glistening like cold jewels.

 

His cock twitched, black wings flaring from the angels back as if startled, blue eyes going wide.

 

"You are the holder."

 

  
_Rude._ He wasn't just the fucking holder he was the owner, the wielder of the blade and he was a fucking God amongst men and should be treated like that bloody meant something. He didn't really bother answering, only surged forward, clashing blades with the swirling mass of grace, a grin on his face.

 

"Know that when I win, little angel, I'm not going to kill you."

 

He jumped a dirty low kick as they clashed again, lightning meeting the sea as they roared and twirled about, blade meeting blade and fists on flesh.

 

"I'm going too keep you."

 

"I would like too see you try, hellspawn."

 

Oh, that _voice._ Now he had to fucking have him.

 

He smirked when his fist caught at a surprisingly soft, arched appendage. An angels wings would blind any normal demon, hell send 'em right on packing but not him.

 

Nah, he just twisted, feeling the bone brittle and crack beneath his hand. The scream of pain as the angel fell before him, sent a delicious tingle down his spine.

 

Finally, his own little angel.

 

~~~~

 

Castiel had been a  _pain in the ass_ at first (and that was after getting the permission to keep the fucker), fighting and snarking all the bloody time. Threats to smite him and kill him with his own hands.

 

Dean wasn't a bad guy though, once you dug through the guts and gore and sadistic streak. Rape wasn't really his thing. He waited and patiently goaded the angel into giving him his trust. Treats and soft touches and lazy nights well spent, in his not-so-humble opinion and now? Now he had the perfect little pet, obedient and sweet as long as he had Deans attention.

 

He smirked down at the lithe form beneath him. Cas' vessel had been well built, hidden strength with hipbones that just proved his holyness, big blue eyes blinking, heavy lidded and pupils blown wide with lust.

 

Cas' wings were rolled out to either side of him, draping open in offering to the demon who's eyes were an inky black with delight, his cock hard and pulsing in his jeans as he reached down, carding rough fingers through the feathers. Tugging a little just to see his little slut buck up and scream in pleasure, cheeks flushed.

 

Even now, even after fucking him countless times, making him beg and sob and cum until he blacked out, the seraph was so fucking responsive. Big baby blues darkening with desire at just the slightest brush from the demon. It helped that he knew just how to do it.

 

Tugging at near navy downy feathers, he licked his lips, leaning down to suck another mark into the underside of a slightly stubbled jaw, running his free hand up Cas' milky inner thigh, his nails catching and dragging red marks across the skin.

 

"What's wrong, baby? Demon got your tongue?" He chuckled a little when Cas made an indignant sound. Settling back once more, just to hear that sweet little mewl when Cas was left panting without his touch. His lips were spread wide, spit slicked and cracking a little from the gag holding them wide open, the metal circle that kept his jaw apart wide enough for Deans cock.

 

He loved the sounds Cas made when he just fucked right on in there. Hot, wet muscles closing about his shaft and milking him until he came down Cas' throat, the angel jerking up and painting his chest with his seed in delight. The little angel was an Omega - convenient, isn't it? - which made it all the more fun for Dean, because the room blossomed with the smell of pie and spice and slick as Cas' little hole clenched around nothing, just begging to be fucked wide and -

 

A whine and he snapped from his thoughts, reaching between tied open legs to pull out the toy keeping Cas open for him. Tossing it aside, uncaring, as Cas moaned, spit trickling from his mouth as his eyes rolled back. Deans fingers thrusting deep as his free hand wrapped about his cock, giving a dark grunt at the heat sizzling in his veins.

 

"What's wrong, angel, want my knot again? You're such a little slut, Cas. So eager for it aintcha?" He smiled to himself when Cas nodded eagerly, looking up at him with wide glassy eyes.

 

He didn't bother with too much foreplay, pulling his fingers free and sucking the sweet taste of heaven from them, mounting his bitch and leaning to bite hard at Cas' shoulder, sucking another bruise there. Cas had a real thing for marking, he fucking loved that too, just littered in Deans purple/black claims. His thighs, chest and hips smeared with bites and harsh kisses. His neck an almost playful array of dot to dot.

 

Dean just loved to taste him.

 

He slid in so easy now, thrusting into Cas like it was the only place he wanted to be - it was - his black heart melted just slight when Cas gasped and gurgled his name. Rocking his hips down to take him deeper.

 

Fuck, he was so fucking tight, even now, even after everything, his body clenched down, pulling the demon deeper. His fingers almost bruising on Cas' hips as he dragged him down the bed, fucking into him ruthlessly, his vision blurring as he moved his hands to bury them in Cas' feathers, gripping and rolling and rubbing over oil glands until Cas screamed.

 

His body convulsed about him, making his stomach clench in anticipation, Cas' cum hot on his skin. He wasted no time, wrenching the gag from the seraphs lips just in time to hear the Omega howl his name, head thrown back. Straining against his bonds, wing tips slapping against the floor.

 

Deans knot locked them tight when the Alpha demon slammed home and emptied into him, snarling against his skin and crushing their lips together, biting until Cas' blood touched his tongue. Cumming hard at the pure taste of him. His hips rocking through their orgasms even as the sensitive angel whimpered in pleasure.

 

"You're mine, Castiel, fucking say it."

 

He bared his teeth in a bloody grin when Cas blinked, blissed out and smiling up at him, wings curling around him in a black, feathery cavern.

 

"Always, Dean."

 

"Damn right."

 

Castiel, Angel of the Lord, was mated to a demon.

 

How _devilishly_  ironic.


End file.
